


I Want You To Kiss Me

by ununquadius



Series: sapphicseptember2019 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Rejection, Scars, Werewolf Lavender Brown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius/pseuds/ununquadius
Summary: Even years after the war, the wizarding world rejects werewolves and their victims.





	I Want You To Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through tumblr and luckily stumbled upon this gorgeous prompt list by @rockmarina about wlw ships! I couldn’t resist and wrote this little drabble about Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown.
> 
> Prompt: I want you to kiss me
> 
> Unbetaed! Sorry for my mistakes!
> 
> Hope you like it!

The moonlight bathed the room in silver, what made things easier to Parvati, who would have to walk in the darkness otherwise. She put the teacup on the bedside table and waited for the lump that was in the bed to react.

It didn’t.

“Lav.” She sat down on the bed and shook her girlfriend a bit. “Lav, come on.” She caressed the other girl’s hair, but she remained buried under the blankets, stubbornly. “It wasn’t that bad.”

Finally, the lump moved. A very messy head bolted up, and two blue eyes glared at her.

“It wasn’t that bad? Seriously?”

The truth was it had been that bad, but Parvati wasn’t about to admit that.

“It could have been worse.”

“And how, in the name of Merlin, it could have been worse? Please, tell me!” She got up and placed herself in fron of Parvati, so she looked a lot bigger and more menacing that she actually was. “Maybe I could have failed the presentation when I stuttered all through it? Or maybe I could have yelled at five of the most important wizards and witches in the fashion world? Or maybe I could have blew the the door up while I called them arseholes? Oh, wait! All of that happened!”

Parvati almost noticed how her girlfriend grew as she ranted while she became littler and littler. Nonetheless, she dared with a shy comment.

“They called you a monster. They deserve all of that.”

Lavender let out a sigh and looked at the scars that covered her arm, her neck, and her side. They were the cause that five years of hardwork had been thrown away by a group of idiot bigots. Parvati had to make a big effort to not go there and kill them all.

“What am I going to do now?” Lavender sat on the bed again, defeated.

Parvati grasped her hand and smile.

“Well, first, you’re going to drink that delicious tea your gorgeous girlfriend brought you. Then, I want you to kiss me to thank me for my hard work preparing your tea. And tomorrow, we will go there and kick their arses.”

Lavender smiled a little.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
